


The Traveler Who Wields A Key

by Accendere



Series: Keyblade Wielder Traveler [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Aether is a 5-star chef, Aether is a hoarder, Aether is a little OP and his style is more like Aqua's, Aether is the Big Brother of the Year, Although they are only mentioned, And quickly becomes rich because of it, Because he's terrible at directions, Big Brother Aether, Don't worry she isn't caught by the Unknown God here, Everyone Loves Aether, Everyone loves his cooking, Fluff and Humor, Kong | Aether Has a Harem (Genshin Impact), Mystery, No beta we die like Rex Lapis, Not officially, Paimon is Aether's Navigator, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, So sorry Lumine fans, Sorry but Lumine isn't present here, The heroes in KH are Keyblade Masters now, The twins are 15-years-old, The twins are Keyblade Wielders, but they have some cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: Heartless has once again been detected appearing in a few worlds by the residents of Disney Castle. Keyblade apprentices Aether and Lumine, has been sent to investigate the strange phenomena by Master Yen Sid, who separates them during this investigation as a test for their Mark of Mastery exam due to their overdependence on each other.Aether arrives in Teyvat via Keyblade Glider and gets trapped in the world by an Unknown God. Lost in a new world without his sister, he must find the source of the Heartless of this world as well as the culprit who trapped him here.Chapter 1 is just Aether's headcanons.
Relationships: Kong | Aether (Genshin Impact) & Everyone
Series: Keyblade Wielder Traveler [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Traveler Who Wields A Key

**Author's Note:**

> 'Kay, so...
> 
> I ain't gonna be able to finish this story, this is just me throwing out some random idea in the end and post whenever I feel like it. If any of you want to make your own version of this story (if you even like this concept), please feel free to do so.
> 
> And just so you guys know, I've only just started playing Genshin Impact a week ago and I just finished the Stormterror chapter but I still have so many quests to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, some gameplay mechanics are taken seriously here. Same with KH games.

**Aether**

• A powerful Keyblade apprentice.

• Trained under Yen Sid alongside his twin sister.

• He and Lumine came from a world that was consumed by the Heartless, it was one of the worlds that never came back from the darkness.

• Easygoing and laid-back. He is a "go with the flow" kind of person, as such is very rarely fazed by almost anything that happens to him and always accepts the unexpected situation with a smile. This is due to having traveled to so many worlds that he's really used to the weirdness around him. Suddenly being trapped in Teyvat by some Unknown God? Surprised but he'll work it out. Got wrapped up in an ordeal against a rampaging dragon? Not as weird as having to fight monsters which are the physical manifestations of the darkness of people's hearts. Being wrongly accused of murdering a god? Misunderstandings happen, he suppose.

• Though, there _are_ still times where he gets weirder out or is uncomfortable by something.

• He is very understanding and is quite wise. It is due to his empathetic nature that many people find it comfortable to open up to him, even the stoic ones. Heck, even _his enemies_ became his friends/allies.

• Because of his laid-back and understanding nature, he is ever rarely shown to be angry. Not an outright angered face but the closest of an angry expression he will make is a deadpanned face.

• He's also mischievous and very lighthearted despite his situation, as shown when he refers to Paimon as emergency food.

• He is quite intelligent and analytical. He is actually more intelligent than Lumine in terms of battle strategies and magic.

• He is an amazing cook, his dishes look like they're made from a 5-star restaurant. However, he claims that Lumine is the better cook, as her dishes are _godly_. He is actually a mediocre cook until he started working part-time Le Grand Bistrot In Twilight Town.

• Is among the powerful Keyblade wielders despite not being a Master.

• Likes to take pictures with his Gummiphone, which often confuses the residents of Teyvat when they see him taking pictures, as phones have yet to be invented.

• Has a terrible sense of direction despite being quite intelligent and analytical himself. Even with a map and getting told the directions, he _still_ gets lost. Because of this, he relies on Paimon to become his GPS.

• He actually relies on Lumine a lot when it comes to directions. Part of the reason why Yen Sid had separated them was because he was hoping that Aether would be able to fix his ridiculous sense of direction.

• Likes to use Flowmotion in the wilderness as he finds it exhilarating, along with fact that there are very few people around so he can't bother anyone.

• While having their differences when it comes to abilities, the twins are equal in terms of power. They have never lost nor won against each other, every battle they have ends with a draw.

• They are also far too dependent on each other which is why Yen Sid temporarily separated them during this investigation and believes in their respective abilities to be able to fight alone. This is so he can teach them that they should not always expect their twin to be able to help them in their every time of need.

• Because of this, he dearly misses his sister and had a bit of trouble adjusting at first when he was suddenly plunged into Teyvat until he met Paimon.

• Aether is a magic-oriented fighter while Lumine is more agile.

• The twins use Keyblade Gliders as a means of traveling to different worlds. Aether's glider is like Ventus while Lumine is Aqua's.

• Aether goes to Teyvat while Lumine goes to another world because Heartless has been detected in a few worlds again by the Disney crew. Which was strange because Teyvat was one of the worlds that were fortunately not infested with Heartless during the whole KH storyline.

• His Keyblade's name is "Heavenly Air".

• Thankfully, majority of his powers are still intact. Although every time he tries to open the portal to leave Teyvat, it gets blocked off by some unknown force.

• He has a piece of gold and black pauldron on his left shoulder, which he uses to transform into his armor.

• Seemingly has infinite stamina as he is almost never shown to be tired (excluding battle tiredness) even after climbing (normally) and swimming for hours.

• Using magic, Aether is able to conjure an air bubble around his head, allowing him to breathe underwater.

• Like all Keyblade wielders, Aether's physical capabilities are on superhuman level, being able to leap and jump at great distances as well as having extreme durability and speed.

• The twins both love animals and animals love them back.

• Can actually use Glide, a skill that some of the Keyblade Wielders have. As such, actually has no use for the Wind Glider that was given to him.

• Before the investigation, Lumine made a golden and black Wayfinder for Aether and had cast a magic spell on it that allows them to use each other's D-Link (an idea given to her by Master Aqua, who helped train Aether in magic). The Wayfinder is his most treasured possession.

• Keyblade Wielders have a pocket dimension where they store their inventory, the space is seemingly infinite because they can store lots and lots of items.

• Aether is one of those people that hoards a bunch of items like materials, weapons, ingredients and even dishes as well as having a buttload of money from having fought so many enemies. He actually has 1 billion Munny, which unfortunately can't be used in Teyvat because there's no Moogle Shop there but it won't be long before he becomes one of the richest people in Teyvat. (Let's be real, most of us players are hoarders XD).

• While he does his best to maintain the World Order, he isn't that tight-lipped about it. However, he knows of the consequences of telling people about other worlds and only reveals this information to those he knows he can trust to keep quiet about it. Though, in Teyvat, it seems that the concept of other worlds seems to be more widespread and accepted than he expected. To Aether, it looks like there's little point in hiding some of his origins.

• Is one of those kids that you just want to adopt because you know he's been through a lot of shit for his age and is sad on the inside.

• Is an expert at reading other people and cannot be fooled no matter how hard one tries to act. He can easily tell which emotion is fake or not.

• While the twins are both mature and wise beyond their years and having their share of shenanigans, Lumine is actually the more chaotic and protective of the two while Aether is the soft and calm one. Aether is the one who is rarely mad while Lumine has a sadistic streak against those who have wronged her or (especially) her brother. Aether is well aware of her S tendencies and is actually somewhat afraid of her because of it. Lumine will _not_ hesitate to break every bone of those whoever messed with her brother.

• Has a soft spot on children and likes to dote on them like he does to his sister. Because of this, he is often referred to by his friends (including his sister) as "Best Big Brother" or "Big Brother of the Year".

• Also has a soft spot for monsters or other creatures that he considers cute. Because of this, he is often reluctant to battle enemies he deems cute, such as Slimes, this often results in comedic situations.

• Likes dark-colored fashion. This is why his outfit is mostly black compared to Lumine, whose outfit is all white. He also likes the Fatuis fashion as well.

• Due to his easygoing nature, Aether is not usually the type of person to hold a grudge, thus he can be very forgiving even towards his enemies. His grudges are mostly petty and a way to tease his friends.

• Is pretty quite most of the time, his sister (and Paimon) doing most of the speaking. When he speaks, he has a gentle and soothing voice that makes almost anyone let their guard down.

• Usually has a blank face. Doesn't smile very often except when he's amused or thrilled.

• Is unable to communicate at first due to Teyvat having another language. Thankfully, Paimon knew sign language and was able to learn the majority of Teyvat's language in a few days.

• Can be very snarky at times, but usually just for laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I made Lumine more like Ventus was from what I read in TV Tropes. I learned that she has a slightly faster attack animation than Aether so I just made her like Ventus because Ven is fast as well and his D-Link is my favorite.
> 
> As for Aether, well... Both he and Aqua are two of my favorite MCs so that's why.
> 
> His amazing cooking skills stems from how the dishes needed to be perfect to increase profiency.
> 
> I'm changing the Flowmotion part because I thought it'd be funny if Aether had a terrible sense of direction despite being so strong. XD
> 
> I'm basically giving a bs excuse on how Sora was able to breathe underwater in worlds that aren't Atlantica.
> 
> The reason I did this headcanon chapter because I'm too friggin lazy to put the entirety of Aether's personality in one novel chapter and just decided to do this.
> 
> I might also add more in this headcanon chapter in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
